


To Save Him P1

by riversong_sam



Series: To Save Him [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 275Parings/ Characters: Eventual Misha x Reader, Horatio (OFC), Yelina (OFC, mentioned), Karina (OFC), SPN cast and crew, othersWarnings:A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.





	To Save Him P1

“(Y/L/N)” Horatio. Your best friend, former brother-in-law and boss barked through the prescient at two in the morning.  
“No one is here H. Cut the chief crap.”  
“Sorry (Y/N/N) can’t be too careful.”  
“What are you doing here at two am?”  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“I’m single. No life and have tons of paperwork to do.”  
Horatio rolls his eyes “I got a call about a high priority case. A death threat against an actor.”  
“So why do we have it? Shouldn’t the feds be involved?”  
“They decided it wasn’t serious enough.”  
“Figures stuck up jackasses.”  
“I went over the case they faxed to my house. Target is one Misha Collins. Plays on the hit TV show Supernatural. Set has bummed up security, but I’d like you to go undercover. At this point I trust no one.”  
“How credible is the information on the threat?”  
“Good enough to warrant police protection.”  
“Ok then lets get started on a cover ID.”

Hours later you had a cover ID. You kept everything as close to you as possible. Changing your name and a few life details. As well as setting up online profiles for social media and stuff to corroborate your cover.


End file.
